


will you be hiding (when the moon's rising)

by katiesaygo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: When Luna smiles, it's easy to smile back.





	will you be hiding (when the moon's rising)

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt _cho/luna + If the moon smiled, she would resemble you._  
title from Moonrise - WILDWOOD

When Luna smiles, it's easy to smile back.

There are few things these days that had the same effect—that had her lips turning up at the corners, without her making the monumental effort.

The times throughout her day when they pass each other in the hallway, spot each other in the common room, or make eye contact across the long table over meals are always accompanied by Luna's open, honest grin.

Sometimes she waves.

Sometimes she smiles open-mouth, all teeth.

Always, though, she brings a spot of brightness—shining with something Cho feels like she can't reach anymore.

She feels someone walking beside her after breakfast and looks over to the brilliance of Luna—her eyes, her hair, the almost-skip in her step.

Cho is not as luminous, not nearly as easy or free in her responding grin.

Luna's slow gaze follows the curve of Cho's lips.

“You've got the loveliest smile, you know.”

And Cho is very happy that they're not passing each other by this time—resolves to seek her out next time.


End file.
